1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an eyepiece system used for, for example, a single lens reflex camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a view finder of a single lens reflex camera, a real image formed by a photographing optical system (objective optical system) is viewed through an eyepiece system. A view finder which includes a relay lens system arranged between the objective lens system and the eyepiece system, in which a relay image formed by the relay lens system is viewed through the eyepiece system, is also known.
In such eyepiece systems, an internal indication member is provided within the view finder in the vicinity of the image forming plane of an image forming system (or the relay lens system). To prevent foreign matter on the internal indication member from obstructing the view, it is preferable that the distance f.sub.b between the image forming plane and the first lens element of the eyepiece system be increased. However, if the distance f.sub.b increases, the focal length f.sub.e of the entire optical system increases and hence, the size of the entire optical system also increases. In addition, the magnification of the view finder tends to decrease.